1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for use with microphone headset systems, and, more specifically, to a shield which attaches to the microphone headset to prevent lip reading.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, the use of headset microphone systems is known in the art. In particular, the use of headset microphone systems is very common in sporting events, such as football, to permit communication between coaches, managers and players. In other sporting events such as car racing, the use of headset microphone systems allows communication between the support staff and the participant (i.e., the pit crew and the driver).
However, in each of these sports, although the headset microphone systems provide a necessary and convenient means of communication, the systems are not without disadvantages. One of the main disadvantages is that as the user of the microphone system speaks into the microphone his or her adversary or opponent may be able to read the lips of the user and thereby gain valuable information that will give the opposing team an unfair advantage. For example, during a football game the coach will speak into the microphone to instruct his quarterback regarding the next play call. If the opposing team is able to read the lips of the coach, then the opposing team would be able to make the appropriate adjustments to defend against the play call, thereby creating an unfair advantage for the defensive team. Similarly, in car racing, if other drivers and pit crews knew of the intentions of their opponents, they would be able to plan accordingly.
Another disadvantage encountered with the use of microphone headset systems is the inability to overcome the noise on system created by either the surroundings or the wind. Many times the systems are used outside in windy environments and in stadiums with a lot of noisy fans.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device that will provide the user with protection from external noise factors and provide the user with the protection from having his or her opponents from obtaining critical information.